


Inert

by thegreenfigtree



Series: Motion [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Coma, Crying, F/F, Medical, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfigtree/pseuds/thegreenfigtree
Summary: Newton's first law states that every object will remain at rest or in uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change its state by the action of an external force.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Motion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Inert

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue/prequel of sorts to a much longer piece I'm working on, which I will probably start posting in about a month or so. just posting this now to gauge interest and whet your appetites :)
> 
> most of the dialogue in this was taken from one day at a time episode 2x13

Jane sits down beside the hospital bed, her chest tightening as she inches closer and closer to the still body in front of her. She clenches her fists in her lap. Her palms hurt. She tries to ignore it. She focuses instead on the person in the bed. Jane nearly had herself convinced that Maura was dead. Here, now, it’s hard to believe that’s not the case.

After nearly a month in captivity, Maura is unbelievably skinny. Her skin is so pale it’s nearly translucent, ghost-like. The veins in the back of her hand are stark blue against ashen white. Jane reaches out and covers Maura’s hand with her own, feather-light, like Maura might break if she presses too hard. And she might.

“I’m here,” Jane whispers. “I know you don’t know it, but I’m here.” She knows Maura won’t respond. They put her on some heavy sedatives while they inserted the feeding tube, and it’ll take at least another few hours before they wear off. Jane looks at the tube in Maura’s nose. Every pump is bringing life back to this body, bringing back the Maura that Jane thought she lost.

“It’s weird to see you so still and quiet,” Jane sighs. “You’re the most alive person I know.” Her throat threatens her with a lump, threatens to spill into and out of her eyes, but she swallows it back down with a shake of her head. “I’m not gonna cry today.” She laughs softly. “My Pop told me once that only losers cry. But we’re not losing anyone today.” She squeezes Maura’s hand as though Maura can actually feel it. “We’re not losing you today.”

**Author's Note:**

> the full fic is shaping up to be 40k-50k, and i want to make significant headway before i start posting. should be another few weeks before we get into it. hope y'all are excited !!!


End file.
